And He Said Dance
by Nez1
Summary: Caught in the boundries of love and friendship, the children of destiny island begin to discover the not-so-perfect underground of their seemingly perfect world Sora/Riku
1. Default Chapter

And he Said Dance By Furui  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I own none of the places. Hell, I don't even own the title. Damnit.  
  
Warning: AU. Shonen Ai and limey chapters ahead. Have fun.  
  
-Part One-  
  
Pale.  
  
That was the first words that came into his head when he saw him. And he was. The creamy expanse of skin on his face, his arms, his throat. Like carved ivory, like a porcelain doll. How one could stay like that, he did not know.  
  
For he had lived on the island his whole life.  
  
All the life he could he could remember, a year, or a million perhaps, on this island where the people lived.  
  
But the boy, the pale boy, he lived on the island where nobody lived.  
  
Nobody except for him and the monster.  
  
But these were things he would come to know later, so for now he simply saw him as the porcelain doll. The Doll sat alone on the small beach that lined the island, staring out at the sea. No one talked to him, or talked of him, for that was simply how it was, and to the rest of the children's eyes, how it would always be. And so, when they ran out across the great sandy expanse, their world, when they jumped and skipped and laughed, the simply yet studiously avoided him.  
  
However, Sora could probably not be defined as a part of the rest of the children, For although he laughed, and skipped and jumped like the rest, he was not they. No, no, not like them at all.  
  
Sora liked the porcelain doll. He admired him.  
  
Admired him for his strength, for his beauty. He was perfect, with his silvery hair and his bright eyes that spoke of knowledge and power and sorrow and of places beyond their island. His eyes, they frightened the other children, yet Sora found them intriguing and perfect and beautiful, because they belonged to him. To the beautiful boy, of which he still did not know the name of.  
  
Because, although he loved and admired him, he was afraid.  
  
Afraid he would break him.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm not made of glass you know. You're not going to break me by being a little rough." He smirked, running his hands up the sides of the boy beneath him. "In fact, its far more likely that I'll-" The smirk widened as he tangled a hand in Sora's hair, and pulled "-Break you." Sora's smoldering gaze latched onto the boys', and he grabbed his wrists, flipping them over so he was on top, the boys' hands pinned to the ground. He brought his face close to the boy's, half growling. "You wish." He captured his lips with his own. "you can't break me."  
  
The boy smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
He was even more beautiful in the moonlight, in Sora's opinion. He still couldn't understand how the other children didn't notice it. Maybe it was because they had never seen him like this.  
  
He stood on the edge of the platform, half in the Paopu tree's shadow. Every night he came here, and every night Sora followed, watching him from the bushes as he stood there, staring off at the horizon, as if waiting.  
  
And waiting he was. Sora could tell; could see it in his eyes. He was waiting to leave. Waiting for someone, something, to take him away from this place, from this dreadful island that was like a prison to him.  
  
Sora could see it in his eyes.  
  
Tonight seemed no different, at first. As usual, he stood there, waiting, always waiting. Sometimes he stay there for minutes, sometimes hours, sometimes the whole night. Sora oftentimes wondering what the Doll's parents must be like; Sora always went home after a few hours, as much as he would've liked to stay.  
  
In fact, that time had just about come; He had to leave, lest his parents discover his bed empty. Sighing, he draped the small bag of plants he had been carrying across his back, dusting off his pants and standing. He never really had to be careful on his way back, for the boy never even turned his head. Sparing one last glance for the moon drenched figure, he turned his head away, and had taken a couple of steps when a flash of movement suddenly caught his eye.  
  
The Boy had extended his arms, usually limp and dangling or crossed, to either side of him. His head was tilted back, and even from the distance it was easy to see the sculpted plains of his face.  
  
So delicate.  
  
Intrigued, Sora, turned to stare at the boy. The Dolls feet were poised on end.  
  
He took a deep breath, then let it out; his eyes opened.  
  
And then he dropped.  
~Owari  
  
So, whaddya think? I know its not much now, but I hope something comes out of it. I've written ficlets before but nothing even close to a regular story, so this is my first post on ff.net. Eh. please review? 


	2. And He Said Dance Chapter 1

And He Said Dance  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, If I owned KH, do you think Kairi would still be alive? And on the Island, no doubt? C'mon, do you even think she'd exist? People, people, I thought you were smarter than that.  
  
Warning: AU fic. uh. Sappiness? Uh, sorry I dramatize things so much. Shonen ai? The chapters will probably be pretty short. I'm not a big time writer, but my goal will be to update at least once every couple of weeks. maybe. I'm not all that experienced yet. Oh well. Maybe a little fluff, but nothing much yet.. Yet.  
  
-Chapter 1: The Wind-  
  
Jumping slightly, Sora stared at the empty space at the end of the dock for a few seconds, and blinked. Then he jumped again, dropped his things, and ran down the currently rather short bank of sand, cursing himself along the way.  
  
Kicking his bulky shoes off along the way, Sora finally reached the bank, Jerking back as the icy wetness ran over his toes. Wincing, he forced himself to plunge deeper and deeper into the water until he could swim freely. Turning, he hurriedly made his way toward the large rock. He reached it, took a deep breath, and dove down, opening his eyes just in time to see a pair of feet disappear into the inky blackness.  
  
He quickly pursued, Sinking deeper and deeper until he was engulfed in darkness himself. Feeling the water move above him, stopped, and turned, looking up, only to see-  
  
Blackness.  
  
He turned to his side. Darkness, silence, everywhere he looked, no light awaited him, no sign of up or down. He quickly found himself lost, along with most of his oxygen supply, and was soon drifting aimlessly, frantically, anywhere for air, until an even greater darkness began to take over.  
  
He had almost succumbed to it, his eyes drifting closed when something shot out from his side and grabbed him, jerking him up-no, down- then to the side, and then. up? Yes, definitely up. And then there was air, bursting into his lungs and invading his sleep, and though he was still in darkness, he was alive.  
  
He sputtered, rolling over onto his side and puking up the water, along with the remnants of his dinner. Still coughing, he groaned, flopping back onto his back. He felt wet stone beneath his fingers.  
  
"Lovely."  
  
He started at the sound of the voice, pushing himself up onto his elbows and searching the small cave. Despite his still rather cloudy mind, he could still recall enough to recognize the echoey feeling of the place. And an underwater cave, judging from the lack of light. He reached out a hand, and, as he expected, it came in contact with cloth.  
  
"Why, hello. Aren't you friendly." A sarcastic voice called out into the silence, and a hand grasped his, gently but firmly removing it and pulling him up into a sitting position.  
  
Sora, now fully alert, now realized what had just happened. Scooching back a bit, he waited till his back hit stone, then wrapped his arms around his legs. Turning his head to where he believed the voice had originated, he spoke.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You better be. I should have let you drown."  
  
Sora said nothing, only staring straight ahead silently. The boy spoke again, less harsh if still a little stiff this time.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Who are you?"  
  
That, Sora could answer.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora was cold.  
  
So this is what it's come down to. A choice. How pathetic.  
  
The land before him was barren, lifeless. Lined by sheer walls of rock, the canyon was painted with pinks and golds. And reds.  
  
"You can't hide from me.."  
  
Sora reached out over the edge grabbing the feather that floated out. Bringing it closer, he examined it, and sighed.  
  
"I'm so tired. so tired of your games. Quit playing with me."  
  
He released the feather, and watched it float into the air, the current carrying it high above the reach of the boy. The boy watched it with old eyes.  
  
"Quit playing games."  
  
~*~  
  
"What? Of course I can swim!"  
  
The boy seemed skeptical. "That's not what it looked like to me."  
  
Sora grumbled. "Look, I just got a little confused, ok. I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you."  
  
"You most certainly aren't." A nearly audible grin. "Trying to come and rescue me."  
  
Sora grimaced. "Oh, shut up. That's really what it looked like. Besides, You'd never done it before."  
  
"Oh, yes I have, I just usually waited until you left. I really didn't want anyone to find out about this place," The boy replied. "I've always kinda thought of it as mine, you know?"  
  
".Yeah." Sora mumbled, turning his head towards the wall. "So, you knew? About me. uh, watching you?"  
  
"Yeah. I've known for a long time.But don't worry, nobody else ever noticed." Sora was still obviously uncomfortable, however, so he unzipped his back pocket, bringing out his lighter and flicking it on. "Its no problem. I didn't mind."  
  
Sora appeared far more interested in the lighter than his words, though. "what is that thing?." Sora whispered tilting his head to the side. The boy blinked, surprised Sora had never seen the object before. "Oh, it's just a lighter. Nothing special or anything." He paused. ". You can have it if you want."  
  
Sora's face took on a goofy grin. "You mean it?" He nodded, and the boy's grin widened. He handed it to Sora, a little nervous as to how the boy would handle it. However, the boy merely held the button down, waving it around a bit. The boy sighed, relieved. Turning, he crawled toward the small opening of the cave.  
  
"So, since you can swim, you ready to get out of here? It always gets kinda stuffy if you're in here too long."  
  
Sora finally turned his eyes away from the lighter, and it flicked out. Sora, with no idea about how to turn it back on, simply called out to the blackness. "Sure. But-" he paused, unsure how to phrase this , and the silence stretched out before them.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering...well, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, is that all? I don't have a name."  
  
Sora blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, I don't have a name."  
  
Sora couldn't help but be slightly taken aback. "Are you serious?"  
  
"No. I was just kidding you."  
  
Now Sora was really confused. He groaned, and the boy laughed. "No really, I have a name. I'm sorry, I was just teasing you a little."  
  
"Oh. Well then.. What is it?"  
  
The boy grinned. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Reeally really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really really really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Reallly really really reeeeeaaaaallly want to know."  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
The boy smiled. "My name. is Riku." The boy slipped into the water.  
  
~Woah, chapter two is up and running. Yeah, it takes me a while to write. If there actually is any readers out there that actually like my fic, sorry I take so long. Bug me and I'll speed up. Give me ideas and I'll reallllllly speed up. You know my email. I adore Reviews. 


End file.
